1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a method of manufacturing the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the degree of integration in semiconductor devices has increased, the size of transistors has been reduced, improving an operating speed and reducing the size of the semiconductor devices. Such a reduction in the size of transistors may facilitate a reduction in a channel length of the transistors and an increase in switching speed of the transistors. However, the reduction in the channel length may generate a short-channel effect. The short-channel effect may include variation in a threshold voltage, excessive drain current leakage, a punch through, and drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL).